Merry Tree Fest
by attack on pizza
Summary: The Golden Trio decorate the Christmas tree. Happy Holidays! Warning: Deathly Hallows spoiler. One-shot


_A Harry Potter One-Shot:_

**Merry Tree Fest**

Harry was not up for the idea of putting up a Christmas tree in Grimmauld place, it made him feel uneasy, since Sirius wasn't around and the fact that now the old gloomy place was now passed down to him. But, alas, Hermione insisted and now Harry and Ron had brought in a chopped up Christmas tree through the front door of the household. The tree was massive; a green mess, specifically gotten as Hermione ordered (she was cooking up something good in the kitchen as the essence of the aroma made it's way up Ron's nostrils). The home was warm, practically cozy on the snowy day of December. Harry and Ron covered in snow (as was the pine tree), were worn out.

"Where should we put this bloody thing?" Ron complained as the pine leaves poked his pale, cold hands.

"No idea," Harry declared. "Let's just set it down." They grunted as the tree was sprawled on the dusty wooden floor admitting both their defeat on carrying the tree any longer.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione peeped through the door way to the entrance hall way. Her bushy hair glowed sightly of a sparkly hint, catching Ron's eye making him look blankly at her in awe.

"Nothing," Ron said making himself comfortable as he took a seat on the floor. "This thing is way to heavy for us to carry."

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she mused, "And you call yourselves wizards." She turned on her heel and vanished from sight. Ron had the glow of dumbstruck in his eyes and slowly Harry got out his wand. He held it gently as he pointed to the tree. Ron joined in as he stood holding his own wand.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Ron nodded in response. "All right, on the count of three. One— two—"

"Wingardiom Leviosa!" Harry and Ron chanted together. The tree delicately lifted itself in the air and the duo moved it along the entrance hall to the first floor. They stepped up the stairs into the parlor and the tree glided swiftly above them. No noise came, just pure bliss. The mess of green was placed on the right corner of the room and it stood perfectly and humbly.

"Good job, mate," Ron said admiring the tree. "Now we just need those decorations."

"I'll go get them," suggested Harry.

"No, that's all right, I'll get them," Ron said with a reassuring look. He quickly stepped out of the room, leaving Harry to himself in the sofa filled room with the fireplace blazing with dancing flames; Harry stood near the fire and focused all his attention just observing the ignited light. He recalled those days in which Sirius had spoken to him through the fire, and that gave him a sense of peace; it meant that his godfather would live in his memory and his heart.

Harry gave a toothy grin as the light of the flames reflected themselves on Harry's round glasses. Voldemort was gone and Sirius' murderer (also known as Bellatrix Lestrange) was dead thanks to Molly Weasley, Ronald's dear mother. Harry could not have been happier, he was going to finally live a happy normal life, well, as far as normal could go. He had to admit he would miss the adventures with his friends at Hogwarts, but he was sure looking forward for his future ones as an Auror.

"Harry," Hermione says from behind. Harry hadn't even notice her or Ron coming in through the door. He turns his attention to both Hermione and Ron who are now carrying each a rather medium size box full of decorations inside.

"Would you like to help us put these up?" Hermione asked, referring to her box filled with scarlet and golden ornaments and ribbons.

"_We _have to put them up ourselves?" Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione said, placing the box she was carrying on the floor.

"The _muggle_ way?" Ron said holding up a small golden angel playing a trumpet from the box.

"It's going to be time consuming, considering the size of the tree," Hermione said examining the tree from it's gloomy corner.

Ron sighs and brings himself close to the tree, "Couldn't we use magic?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Hermione retorted.

"It would be easier Hermione," Ron said. "We are _wizards_."

She slightly glared at Ron, but she ignored the comment and she, herself, started to hang up the decorations. Harry got up and started helping Hermione. She slightly smiled noticing Harry helping, and placed a golden sphere on the tree. Harry got a small sized stag in golden wire and placed it near the top. Ron blinked and kicked the ground swiftly leaving Hermione and Harry to themselves.

Harry was enjoying this, his mind was occupied with the many shapes of figures there were; he examined them and played with them with his hand. Hermione, crafty as she is, made a bow with her thin fingers and quickly placed it on the bottom, making a whole row of them.

"Hermione, where exactly did you get these?" Harry asked, starting conversation.

"I got them from my mum and dad. They didn't mind at all," Hermione finished tying the last bow to the bottom of the tree. "Too bad we can't really put on the Christmas lights, it would have been perfect."

"Yeah," Harry said. The rest of the decorating was in mute, until they finally finished triumphantly. They both looked at the tree in glee; the golden ornaments that hung from the tree glistened as the fire light reached it's form. The scarlet of filled decorations enlightened the room with calmness and peace.

"We're done," Harry said stepping back a few steps.

"It may seem so," Hermione looks around the floor, "but where's the star?"

Ron stepped through the door way carrying two objects in his hand: a picture frame and a small glowing light.

"Where were you?" Hermione inquired, noticing Ron's sudden appearance.

"Just wrapping something up," Ron smiled looking up at her, not seeming to be irritated a while ago. "Look."

Ron handed her the picture frame and she examined it. Harry looked over her shoulder and soon he realized he was staring at himself through the glass frame. Not only himself, but Hermione and Ron were next to him; they were all smiling, but no movement came from any of them. They were happily together in the picture in front of an amazing sunset filled with shades of orange and purple. It wasn't a photo it was a painting hand made and with absolute detail, from Harry's scar to the distant shadows on the hills and mountains.

"Ron, d-did you make this?" Hermione looked appalled.

"Y-yeah," Ron turned a hint of pink.

"By yourself?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, I had help from Luna," Ron said scratching the back of his head. "I did most of it myself. It took a load more time than you would think."

"And you did this for us?" Hermione said staring at herself in the painting.

"I did it to hang it up on the tree," Ron pointed at the tree and grinned. "You know? Something different and to just remind ourselves that we are all great friends who have been through a lot together. Also to keep with us forever as a token."

"Really?" Hermione said skeptically.

"Honest." Ron looked at her straight in the eyes and Hermione herself grew a red hint on her cheeks. She smiled turning to Harry then back at Ron. Harry smiled back and got another look at all of them together in the painting.

"It's very sweet of you, Ronald," Hermione said hugging the painting. "You can have the honor to hang it up if you'd like."

"Why don't we all put it up together?" Ron suggested. They all agreed in silence and the trio made their way to the tree. Together they put up the painting in the middle and admired the work Ron had put into it. Ron then brought out the glowing orb.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, found it on the ground floor, maybe Kreacher left it around," Ron said holding the bright white orb on his palm. "Should we make a wish?"

"Sure," Hermione said. She slyly got a hold of their hands. Ron and Harry let her do so, while they look at the orb. Magically, it levitated on it's own like a white little ghost up in the air. The trio look at it in amazement. The orb then vanished into ash. Orange glitter sprinkled from the particles onto the tree, and flickering flutters swept above their heads. The tree illuminated with tiny lights; the glitter served itself to be small glowing stars they resembled the Christmas lights Hermione wanted. They all immediately make a wish in their head. Smiles came across their faces. The Golden Trio, had finally received their wish.

Pure joy.

* * *

**A/N: **The end. This was inspired by the fact that my family and I put up the Christmas tree and I was in a 'jolly good' mood.

Merry Christmas, readers.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. I make no money out of this.


End file.
